


Of Soulmates and First Kisses

by Greentaelephants



Category: K-pop, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Childhood, Completed, Cute, Cute Kids, First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, Oneshot, much adorable, so fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-20
Updated: 2017-04-20
Packaged: 2018-10-21 07:10:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10680273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Greentaelephants/pseuds/Greentaelephants
Summary: “They have this glow. Not like glow in the dark or anything, but my mom says it’s something called radiance. Something only soulmates share.”





	Of Soulmates and First Kisses

Jungkook’s first kiss happened at quite an early age not knowing much about love, relationships, or soulmates either. Everything he knew had come from observing his parents and that kisses were not only reserved for that one special person, or any specific gender. He was told that soulmates kisses were the best and whether they were experienced with a boy or a girl, it didn’t matter. Jungkook liked the thought of that, spreading love to any person he wanted yet the most special of kisses were shared with soulmates. Whoever that person may be. He wondered a lot-for a seven-year-old-about his soulmate. He hoped that their kisses would be like the fairy tales his mother read to him or the gross yet funny kind he catches his parents doing. Maybe the kind he receives from his parents. Loving, short, sweet, and just a little bit suffocating.

He would ask his best friend Taehyung a lot about kisses. Surely a nine-year-old would know all the answers, right? They’re practically grown-ups. Tae would tell him what his parents told him, and what he saw from watching the grown-ups around him. That some people who kissed others that weren’t their soulmates still looked the same. They still looked happy and they still kissed a lot. But that’s not what Jungkook wanted to hear. He wanted to hear about soulmates. So one day, Tae told him.

“My older cousin Minho brought his soulmate to see us the other day.”

“The day your whole family was over?” Jungkook had asked, gaining interest. Jungkook wasn’t allowed to come over that day. His parents had told him that Tae needed to be with only his family sometimes. Jungkook had tried to understand, really. He just couldn’t wrap it around his head. His father had told him the Kims were “like” family. So, what was the difference?

“Uh huh,” Tae nodded his head. “His name is Jonghyun and he’s very pretty.”

“And what was that like?”

Taehyung paused for a moment, thinking of the previous day’s events.

“They love each other a lot. And kiss a lot too.”

“oooh,” Jungkook’s eyes had widened. Maybe soulmates kissed more than other people?

“Yeah. It’s nice. Kinda gross. Nothing different from other people.”

“But there’s gotta be a difference,” Jungkook whined. Tae pursed his lips before replying.

“Mmm, there is one.”

“What is it?”

“They have this glow. Not like glow in the dark or anything, but my mom says it’s something called radiance. Something only soulmates share.”

“Wooooow,” Jungkook sat in wonder. So, soulmates were just a bit different from other people. Jungkook had so much more to ask but Tae had changed the subject and they were off to play.

His first kiss happened not too long after that day. It was a week or so later when Jungkook had come to sleep over at Tae’s house and it was way past their bed time. The two had spent the day playing and building a huge blanket fort in his room where they stayed up talking about everything and nothing. Jungkook loved playing with Tae. But he loved talking to him even more. He wasn’t much of a talker in general, but around Tae he felt like he could talk for a hundred years and never run out of anything to say. That’s what best friends were all about after all, and soulmates too he hoped. He wouldn’t know what to do if his soulmate was boring and couldn’t talk to him. If he did have a soulmate, and he got to choose, he’d like it to be someone like Taehyung.

Where the two had been talking away, lazily setting into a cuddle under the soft blankets and twinkling lights Jungkook had asked him. He asked if Tae was ever curious about his potential soulmate. If he wanted them to be like princes or wizards, funny or serious. He asked if Tae wondered about soulmates as much as he did, and if it was weird that someone as young as him was so obsessed with the phenomenon.

Together they expressed their curiosities, and hopes that one day they’d meet that special person and live happily ever after. They talked about the sad stories they heard about people not finding their soulmates or losing them.

“I don’t think a person should be sad if that happens,” Tae had said. “I think that means they can choose whoever they want. They still get to live happily ever after, right?”

Jungkook nodded, snuggling further into Tae’s side. “What if we don’t have soulmates?”

“Then we’ll be each other’s soulmates.” Tae smiled, ruffling kookie’s hair.

“Tell you what,” the older said turning to him “If we don’t find our soulmates, if we lose them, or we just don’t have them, we’ll be each other’s soulmates. We’re best friends anyway. I’ll be yours and you’ll be mine. Sound fun?”

Jungkook’s eyes had lit up in that moment, knowing he had thought the same thing.

“I want to be your soulmate hyung,” he gleamed, returning Tae’s smile.

“Great!” he cheered, Kookie giggling at his actions.

“Alright Kookie. We’ll be soulmates. But we need to promise, ok?” Tae said, becoming serious. Jungkook nodded, holding out his tiny pinky finger but Tae shook his head.

“We should seal it with something bigger so we’ll both remember. How 'bout a kiss?” Jungkook instantly shied at the suggestion but eventually agreed knowing that kisses are serious and they were making a serious promise. It only seemed fitting. Plus, he’d finally get to know what made a kiss so special. Now that Tae was his fore sure soulmate, he had to kiss him.

The two puckered up and at the count of three and pressed their lips lightly together, instantly pulling away in giggles and soft blushes. Their promise was sealed with the sweetest of kisses that neither will ever forget. Taehyung and Jungkook had looked up at the twinkling fairy lights and the fort that covered them, brushing their small fingers against their lips remembering the kiss, noting the tingly sensations that still buzzed on them from touching and fell asleep with happy thoughts snuggled close and warm. They dreamed of soulmates like princes and soulmates like each other, of kisses that felt tingly, and faces glowing with something called radiance.

**Author's Note:**

> So that is it! I hope you liked this short and sweet little thing. Especially after all the angst I've put out. I really suck at writing fluff but I think this turned out pretty well? Let me know what you think! Thanks for reading.
> 
> XX, Ciao!


End file.
